(No) Shame
by GypsyFox-Sama
Summary: <html><head></head>Highschool AU. "The moment he set eyes on her he knew he wanted her, or more like needed her. And he would do just about anything to get what he truly wanted. But will Eren stand for that to happen?" ErenxMikasa and slightly yandere!LevixMikasa. Will have suggestive theme's and possible lemons. Final ship will be decided depending on poll results.</html>
1. New School

**Levi POV**

Cool air beat against my sun deprived skin, the air was so crisp and pure yet my lungs were fulled with tainted smoke. The sun has shown no sign of breaking through the thick fog from last nights heavy rain, it was a fitting atmosphere for the first day back to school.

"Levi," A gruff voice growled in irritation, "Is this seriously where you've been the whole time?"

"Yeah." I answered trying not to pay too much attention to my new visitor. He heaved a big sigh and slumped into a nearby bench, running his hands through his greasy blonde locks, which was beyond nasty.

"Damn you and your disappearing acts. Anyway, it doesn't matter since I found you, so let's go."

"Eld, I told you guys I'm not going to partake in that dumb ass tradition."

"But if you aren't there we're just gonna look pathetic, you're a legend-"

"I gave an upperclassman a black eye, I'm not a damn legend."

"You gave him a black eye _and_ broke his arm, and you were a freshman. Think of the power you'll have not that you're a senior!" Eld continued to preach at me, which was useless.

"He was messing with me so I defended myself, I'm not going to beat up some freshman just because their a freshman, now _that's_ pathetic." I hissed, stomping out my cigarette and leaving without another word. I didn't understand why these people worshiped me, as if I were a god.

* * *

><p><strong>Eren POV<strong>

"Damnit why is it so cold?!" I fussed rubbing my bare arms, "It's September, it shouldn't be like this for another month!"

"Well we did get hit by a cold front last night, and with all the rain it would make it pretty chilly out." Armin informed me, of course leave it to Armin to be prepared by bringing a warm looking hoodie and umbrella with him.

"Why did there have to be a cold front the first day of school?" I grumbled trying desperately to chase the cold away.

"Why didn't you check the weather before you left?"

"You think I have time to check the weather before I leave? I got up five minutes before I had to walk out the door."

"Looks like nothing's going to change with your attendance level either in High school." Armin chuckled as he took a glance at his phone.

"I don't see why we have to get up so early, it's not like the school's going anywhere."

"Looks like we better hurry up, I just got a text from Mikasa saying she's already at the station waiting for us." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and began to speed walk ahead of me.

"Why did she send a text to you?"

"Because _you_ never respond back to texts." Armin smirked, and sadly he was right about that. Of course I didn't wasn't going to admit that.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? You too?" I grumbled when I caught sight of Mikasa in a black cardigan and her red scarf, though the scarf was something she would wear regardless. She cocked her head to the side in confusion of what I meant.<p>

"Never mind that," Armin interrupted, "Let's just get going before we're late for our first day."

"So I heard some things about our school from some of the girls in my neighborhood." Mikasa announced as we stepped onto the light rail.

"Oh yeah? Good things or bad?" Armin's blue eyes turned and gave her full attention while I shifted my gave to a window.

"They told me there's a tradition that goes on there where the seniors pull brutal pranks on the freshman and that there's a really tough senior this year whose ruthless and almost inhumanly strong."

"That's gotta be a load of bull!" I snapped my eyes over to my two friends, "I wanna fight this guys myself."

"E-Eren, I don't think you should start picking fights already before we've even gotten to the school. And are those things really true Mikasa?" Armin asked timidly, he's always been pretty weak, not believing in fighting which is something you just can't help but admire about him.

"I'm not sure, but if it is I won't let him lay a finger on either of you two."

I was about to protest but I knew it was useless with Mikasa, I have to admit she was strong but still... it hurts my manhood a little seeing how she can easily take someone down with little to no effort and she's never needed me to help her with anything. "You know Mikasa, you could've gone to that nice all girls school that all the other girls in your neighborhood go to."

"But then I wouldn't be able to go to school with you and Armin." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? Is that seriously the only reason you chose to go to this school, was because me and Armin are going?" I snapped, I admit, a bit too harshly.

"Well yeah, what's so wrong with that?" Mikasa questioned confused and I could see she was also a little hurt.

"N-nothing Mikasa!" Armin came in to try and clear things up and play peacemaker as usual, "Eren and I are really happy you decided to go through high school with us, we would be devastated if you weren't there, right Eren?" He turned to me to confirm what he had told her.

"Sure I guess, but devastated seems a bit- ow, Armin!" He elbowed me before I could say anything more.

"See? Devastated!" He tried to cheer her up, and I'm pretty sure she could tell that what he was doing.

"I see, thank you Armin." She sighed and gave him a pat on the head, like you would a begging puppy trying to please their owner.

* * *

><p>"So, this is it?" Armin wondered asking no one in particular as we approached our new school. "It's a lot less scary than I imagined it to be."<p>

"How did you imagine it?"

"I dunno, broken windows, flickering lights, kids with mohawks and brass knuckles." He chuckled realizing how ridiculous it was for him to have thought that. The place was actually pretty nice, well kept landscaping, most students wore their uniforms properly. All in all a nice normal school.

"So Mikasa, what was that about seniors pulling brutal pranks?"

"I told you I didn't know if they were true, it was just stuff some girls told me. They were probably just trying to freak me out."

The inside wasn't so bad either, the wooden floors had a few scratches here and there with faded paint. It was your average high school, really. I must've been too busy observing my surroundings to stop myself from running into someone though. "Ah, sorry man, I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized as nicely as I of all people could've.

The guy I had ran into loomed over me, he wasn't the tallest but he was certainly taller than me, and big. I had to wonder how much this guy could even lift, and the worst part was he didn't look the least bit happy with the fact I had accidentally bumped into him.

"What the hell, you think apologizing is gonna fix the fact I have a giant ass crack in my phone now?!" He raved getting the attention of the people around us, most of them looking excited to see a fight break out on the first day of school. "You damn freshman I'm gonna make you pay!"

I couldn't understand why this guy was so mad, I mean I guess I could but still, it was an accident! He's acting like I purposefully took his damn and put the crack there myself! No way in hell was I gonna let this guy get his way. "Yeah? Then do it!"

"Eren, stop!" Mikasa half pleaded and half demanded, but I wasn't going to let her baby me this time. We're at a new place where people don't know me, this is my chance to make a new impression of myself as a tough guy who can take care of himself and the people around him and not some loser who needs his friend; a girl nonetheless, to protect him!

"Oh, you don't need to ask me you dumb ass freshman!" His fists we're reeled back ready to throw a punch and I was damn ready to fight myself, but of course you can't keep a mother from protecting her children.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Mikasa raged, quickly raising her fist and swinging them with such force to his abdomen that he toppled over instantly, all before he could even do anything about it.

"What?" He coughed out with a bitter laugh, "So you need your girlfriend to defend you or somethin-" He stopped mid sentence, suddenly looking very nervous and slowly lowering his raised fists to his side, averting his eyes elsewhere. Mikasa looked to Armin and I in confusion, but the whole room seemed to freeze and everyone that was cheering for the fight went dead silent.

We turned to see what everyone seemed so focused on and saw some short guy with raven black hair and a blank expression sauntering over. He didn't seem like much, but everyone else certainly thought differently. He stopped only inches away from Mikasa and the kid who was full of utter rage only moments ago. He took a long moment to stare uncomfortably at Mikasa then shifted his gaze over to the buff guy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Reiner?" His voice was like ice, and his question more of a demand if anything. The guy, Reiner, averted his eyes nervously trying to avoid the question.

"It's not what you think Levi, I was just-"

"Just _what?_" He spat in a still composed manor, "About to fight a girl? A freshman girl nonetheless. I thought I told you idiots I had no intention of continuing this tradition."

"T-that isn't what this was about!" He insisted hastily, " The other kid with the green eyes, he's the one who started this!"

"I don't care about your fucking excuses, just don't let it happen again." The surprisingly scary midget growled. He was about to leave the scene when he gave one last look to Mikasa, it lasted only seconds long and would've been completely unnoticed if you hadn't been paying attention. When he was completely gone the freezing atmosphere melted away, Reiner glanced a glare over to the three of us before storming off.

"I wonder what that was about?" Armin wondered aloud now that all the commotion was over.

"I don't know, but that short guy sure seemed to have everyone's attention." I heaved a sigh lifting my bag more comfortably on my shoulder, "Now that that's all over let's get to class."

"I'll meet up with you guys in the room, I need to go find a restroom."

"Okay Mikasa, see you there." Armin answered for the both of us before she left in the opposite direction of us. Once she was gone I felt more comfortable to talk to Armin.

"Hey, did you notice how... weird that guy was?" I asked my blonde haired friend.

"Well the better question is what was normal about him," Armin dryly chuckled, "The way he was able to shut a whole room of people up with just his presence I think was the strangest thing. But you're talking about those looks to Mikasa, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, they were... unsettling? I guess that's a good word for it, what do you think they meant?"

Armin shrugged, "I'm not sure myself, they were strange that's for sure. Do you think we should be worried?" I paused for a second in thought, I didn't know what to think except for the fact that I already _hated_ this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapters are always short and boring, but I hope Gypsyfox-sama's first chapter wasn't too awfully boring. Gypsyfox-sama loves nothing more than loving reviews, if there are any errors please send a PM to I, Gypsyfox-sama.<strong>


	2. New Interest

**Levi POV**

"So what? You're just going to _class?_" Eld followed after me as I left the stair case, much to my dismay.

"Yeah, that's the whole damn point of school."

"Why don't you ever like to have fun?"

"I don't think traumatizing underclassmen is fun, as long as they don't mess with me I won't mess with them." Eld sighed in defeat.

"Stubborn as a mule. Well if that's how it is I'm goi-"

"Levi! Eld!" Hange Zoë called after us excitedly, which was never a good thing when it came to four eyes. "Just the two people I was looking for!"

"Forget it Hanji, last time we helped with one of your experiments I had no eyebrows for weeks." Eld sneered in her direction.

"No, no! It's not an experiment this time, there's a fight in the lobby and I thought that you guys would wanna know is all."

"Already? Between who? What started the fight?" The dirty blonde bombed the shitty four eyes with questions.

"I don't know how it started, but it's between Reiner and a freshman!"

"Well we're gonna miss it if we don't get there before one of the teachers!" Hanji and Eld ran off in excitement.

"Pigs." I spat as I followed after them at my own pace, as much as I didn't care for fights it's not like sitting in an empty classroom was any more entertaining. Upon entering the scene there was a circle of students around what was definitely Reiner and his big ass self, one of the many people that took my word as law. Just as Hanji had said, he was about ready to pound down a shitty looking freshman who looked just as pissed as Reiner.

"_Eren stop!_" A girl with coal black hair pleaded. I wasn't much for younger girls, but I would be lying to myself if I said she wasn't attractive. She had porcelain like skin and plump pink lips, her dark hair and eyes seemed to tie it all together nicely. But the fact that she was a freshman was an instant turn off. I was about ready to turn around and leave when I was pleasantly surprised by the girls actions.

_"Don't you lay a finger on him!" _She raged as she threw a strong punch to Reiner's gut. He toppled over in an instant, not the kind of punch you would expect from a girl half his size.

"A thing for barbaric girls, huh?" I chuckled to myself as I sauntered over to the scene myself. People went silent as I walked passed them. I could see Reiner go quiet when I made my appearance known, I wasn't proud of the effect I had on people but it sure as hell comes in handy when I need it. I stopped only a mere few inches from him and my new interest, where my eyes lingered seconds too long.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat out more annoyed than I should, technically I don't care about any of this. The only reason I've gone and got myself involved is for this Japanese beauty. I sound like one of the many assholes in this school, guys who go for women with looks just so they have something pretty to bang. Disgusting.

"It's not what you think Levi, I was just-"

"Just _what_?" I wasn't really all that pissed with Reiner, more so myself. But I've already dug myself this hole. "About to fight a girl? A freshman girl nonetheless. I thought I told you idiots I had no intention of continuing this tradition."

"T-that isn't what this is about! The other kid with green eyes, he's the one who started it!" Green eyes? Was there another kid?

"I don't care about your fucking excuses, just don't let it happen again." Just when I was leaving I subconsciously glanced over to the freshman girl but caught myself before it looked suspicious. I made a point to go down the opposite direction of all the freshman just in case people like four eyes who are creepy and notice everything may have caught wind of my weird glances.

"Levi!" Eld came speeding up to my side, "What was that? What happened to not caring?"

"I still don't care, but I thought it would be smart to make a point to the freshman that I don't want trouble. It would be annoying as hell if some smug ass freshman tried something."

"Damn, I thought you might've changed your mind," Eld sighed in disappointment, "I'm headed to class, you comin'?"

I was going to agree but then of all people I caught her in the hoarded hallway of people, a sudden thought of fate graced my mind. "I'll get there eventually, you go ahead."

Without another word Eld left and I proceeded to my new favorite thing.

**Mikasa POV**

I weaved through people trying to find any signs of a bathroom, but it was difficult with groups of people constantly just standing in the middle of the halls. At this rate, I'll probably be late for my first class, and that would only end with Eren scolding me. It didn't happen often where he was the one to chide me, but he does if he's worried, which is also a rare occasion.

With people hoarding the narrow halls it was hard not to bump into people, and constantly apologizing to people for bumping into them even though they're the one's that're blocking the path, it get's frustrating.

"_Sorry._" I accidentally spit out more harshly than intended, but I didn't think it mattered because I still said sorry.

An arm came out and blocked my way when I went to walk by, classes haven't even started and I'm already about to get into my second fight it seems. And with a dangerous person it appears.

"Well, if it isn't the brat from this morning. Shouldn't you be getting to class?" His voice sounded just as it had minutes ago from out first encounter; ice.

"Yes I should, so if you'd so kindly let me pass it would be much appreciated." But his thin arm still blocked me off.

"So now you're being polite?" He chuckled coldly, "That sorry for bumping into me sure didn't sound very pleasant."

"I said sorry didn't I? It shouldn't matter how I said it."

"The way it's said matters more than what's said."

That was for sure because this guy sounds extremely creepy.

"Yes, I'll remember that, thank you." I tried my best to sound sincere just to show him I understood,"Now if you would please let me by-" Just then the first bell rung indicating the start of classes, looking around the once full hallway was now empty not including us. "Great." I sighed, I was sure to get an earful from Eren and questions from Armin.

"Well since you're already late I guess I can keep you here longer."

"Why?" Was all I could utter out, there were a lot of impressions of him just in that sentence. Things from _this guy is the biggest creep_ to _did this guy actually plan this to make me late_.

"I wanted to have a little chat is all. Follow me."

"I don't have to follow you! I don't even know who you a-" He snatched my wrist in an instant, he held it not so much that it hurt but simply surprised me.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I just wanna talk." My surprise must've looked like fear to him. Felling like I could trust him is probably the last thing I should do. But his words sounded sincere to me, plus from the looks people gave him earlier this guy isn't someone you should disagree with. I nodded in agreement reluctantly and he wasted no time to drag me down the deserted halls and up a flight of stairs where students weren't permitted which would make anyone nervouse.

"H-hey," I called out in a slightly fearful stutter.

"We're almost there, it's a bit of a hike." He assured me, but that's not my main concern here. We made it to what I assumed was the highest point of the school where he picked the lock of a large metal door. "I just wanted to take you somewhere we wouldn't be bothered."

_But I think I would rather be in a place where we could. _

He opened the door to reveal the school rooftop which was off limits to all students, which meant there was nothing around other than a few cigarette butts left behind by I can only guess who. "This is where you wanted to take me?"

"I just wanted somewhere private to talk," He stalked over a ledge and made himself comfortable, "Come here."

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I was a relevantly strong person and I was confident that I could take down someone if and when I needed too. But after this guys show earlier I wasn't so sure of myself. I did as I was told and sat only centimeters away from him. "So before we talk can I ask who you are?" He paused for a moment to take out a cigarette and lighter.

"My names Levi and I'm a senior," His mouth kissed the end of his cigarette and let smoke fall out of his mouth with a sigh."I wanted to talk to you because it seems I may have an infatuation with you."

"W-what? You're joking right?" This Levi guy seemed like the kind of person who tormented with other for their own enjoyment. Besides, we just met and I don't think he even knows my name.

"No, I definitely enjoy you." _Enjoy me?_

"What do you mean by that?"

"I guess I like girls like you, ones that know how to handle themselves. It can't really be explained, I just know I want you."

"U-um," This was the first time something like this has ever happened before, I guess since I've always hung around Eren and Armin buys have never approached me like this. I didn't think confessions were ever this intense before, or quick to happen considering I just found out his name. Does he even know my name? "There's no way you could possibly like me all that much, you hardly know me."

"Then tell me about yourself." He demanded nonchalantly.

"Look, I just don't see how you could possibly like me if you don't really even know me. I don't want to be anymore late than I already have been on my first day." I was expecting him to stop me but he muttered a fine and didn't move to stop me when I got up and left. Maybe that was a prank the seniors pull on the freshman?

I walked through the halls trying to remember my way back to my classroom, Eren and Armin are sure to question me when I get there of course. I wonder if the teacher would be mad about me being late or not on my first day? It's not like it's my fault anyway. What was that guy thinking if he was serious? There's noway he was though, that or he's just desperate for sex. I would hope it wasn't the last one, it's not exactly how I want to start high school.

"Excuse me," I made my presence noticed as I walked into my classroom at least ten minutes late. "I'm sorry for being so late Mrs, I lost my way here."

"Ah, it's fine!" My young teacher assured me, "It happens to the best of us, please be more careful next time if you can!"

"Yes ma'am." I agreed without another word and made my way to my assigned seat next to Armin, Eren seated on the other side of the room.

"Mikasa." Armin whispered over to me and flashed a concerning look.

"It's nothing, I just got lost is all." I assured him, Armin still had an unsettled look but nodded and put his attention back onto the teacher.

* * *

><p>"So how did ya' get lost going to the bathroom?" Eren pressed after the second bell rang.<p>

"It's a new school, it's not like it's weird that I got lost on the first day."

Eren somehow still looked suspicious, which I couldn't understand why. Did he somehow know when I was lying? I don't see how he ever could. Armin too, did they both know something that I didn't?

"Let's just get to our next class before we're late." Armin suggested.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to make Mikasa late for two classes in a row," Eren chuckled leading us out to our next class.

"Why do we have to have gym so early in the morning?" Armin sighed, he wasn't the most athletically inclined compared to Eren and I. He could always pull through with pure determination, but that didn't change the fact he's always disliked it.

"It's okay Armin, I'm sure we're going to be having it indoors at least for the next few days because of tha-" My words got caught in my throat when I caught sight of Levi. He seemed distracted talking to someone else but just to be sure I made a point to try and walk beside Eren to hide myself from his view.

"Mikasa?" Eren question bemused along with Armin, "Is something wrong...?"

"Ah," I peeked over Eren to see that he was gone much to my relief, "Nope, nothing. Why?"

"You suddenly stopped talking then hid behind Eren." Armin pointed out.

"Sorry, I got some spit caught in my throat. I wasn't hiding behind Eren though, I don't know what you're talking about Armin." They exchanged a confused look but didn't press the matter any further.

* * *

><p>"Braus, Springer, quit fooling around and focus on the game!" Our gym teacher barked orders and two students. It was only the first day and no one had gym clothes with them, so we were stuck playing dodge ball. I'm not one to complain, especially about something as simple as dodge ball. But the fact that he had us playing outside in the freezing weather was just cruel.<p>

"Take that ya' horseface!"

Also Eren took the game too seriously, and he's also already gone and made himself a "friend".

"There's no need to take the game so seriously you psychotic son of a bitch!" The supposed horse face yelled back at Eren ready to hurl a ball straight to him.

"Jean Kirstein, that language is not tolerated, you're out!"

As he was getting yelled at and everyone around me continued to play, I got a strange feeling of being watched. My eyes drifted to the windows of the school. There's no way he was watching me, I was just paranoid. Yet my eyes set concentrated looking at each window to be sure I wasn't being watched.

"Ha! That's what you get horseface!"

"Shut the hell up Yeager!" Jean raged and threw the ball with all his force despite the fact he was already out. His rage must've gave him horrible aim because the ball came right towards me instead, normally I could catch the ball without a second thought but my mind was occupied elsewhere. I stumbled to try at least block it, but Eren was quick on his feet to take the hit for me. Eren successfully blocked the ball for me, but he was hit in a not such a desirable area.

"Son of a- arg!" Eren heaved grasping his groin in pain. The sight would've been funny if I didn't worry over Eren so much.

"E-Eren are you alright?" I was at his side in an instant, the game paused with some people laughing and others looking over wondering what just happened.

"Does it look like I'm alright? God damn this hurts!" He cried in pain. Our teacher came running over, he took one look at Eren and sighed in frustration.

"Ackerman, take him to the sick bay so he can lie down and ice it."

"Yes sir, can you stand?" I asked worriedly, this was partially my fault after all.

"I can try." He grumbled trying to get up off the ground, for support I slung his arm around my shoulder. We made our way to the nurses office as Jean was ordered to run laps for what he had done.

* * *

><p>"Is she not here?" I questioned as we walked into the empty medical room.<p>

"It doesn't look like it, I can handle myself you go ahead back."

"No, you lay down and I'll get an ice pack."

"Mikasa- ugh never mind do what you want. I'll be over here." He sighed in defeat as a limped over to one of the empty beds. I found ice packs in a near by freezer.

"I found them," I announced, I went over to where he was lying to apply it to where he had been hit but he quickly grabbed my wrist.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" He panicky asked with red washing his face.

"Putting an ice pack on for you...?"

"I can do that myself, I'm fine now you can go!"

"Are you sur-"

"Yes!" His face was still painted with red which got me concerned, but I always knew when he really didn't want me around.

"Alright then, I'll see you in out next class." However he refused to look me in the eye and the only response I got back was a gruff grunt.

I left without another word and went to make my way back to gym class.

"That was an interesting sight." A cool voice mumbled. There Levi stood slumped against a nearby wall.

"How did you...?"

"I want to continue our conversation from earlier. It seems I've learner a little bit more about you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*GypsyFox-Sama is no good at proof reading so if she had made any mistakes please PM her.*<strong>_

**She is thankful for the reviews, follows, and favorites she has received from the first chapter and asks that if you enjoy her story to please leave a review. If you do not then please do not be rude. The next update will be posted on December 9, 2014. Thank you for taking the time to read GypsyFox-Sama's story and being patient with updates.**


End file.
